Diferente
by PajaroLoco24
Summary: El capitan Kruger era diferente de cualquier oficial que aquella joven prostituta hubiese conocido
1. Chapter 1

**POV General**

-Pase por aquí, capitán Kruger. El general de brigada nos ha pedido explícitamente que le brindemos el mejor entretenimiento que nuestro país le puede ofrecer.-dijo el estirado mayordomo mientras abría la puerta que daba paso hacia la habitación del capitán.

-He de agradecer profundamente las molestias que el comandante se ha tomado. No estoy acostumbrado a tales honores-dijo esta con cortesía, después de todo en Alemania era considerada mas que un simple peón.

-Aquí el honor es nuestro, estamos realmente complacidos de que haya aceptado nuestra oferta.- completo amablemente.-De acuerdo, yo me retirare para que usted pueda disfrutar del "entretenimiento".

Dicho esto el hombre comenzó a caminar hasta perderse en los pasillos de la gran mansión en donde estaba siendo alojado. El capitán decidió entrar por fin en su habitación, la cual era bastante grande. Al llegar a la cama se encontró con su "entretenimiento", grande fue su sorpresa al notar a la hermosa joven de unos 17 años que estaba sentada de manera provocativa.

Al capitán le faltaban palabras para describir la belleza que estaba observando en esos momentos, una mujer con curvas finamente esculpidas, una piel tersa y blanca recubierta solo por una sabana, un sedoso cabello castaño que caía por su espalda tentadoramente y unos ojos rubíes que podrían hacer que cualquier humano cayese ante sus pies.

-Buenas noches capitán- la voz de la mujer era suave y su tono era sensual.-Me han escogido para proporcionarle mis servicios.-termino con una sonrisa.

En ese momento el capitán salió de su ensoñación, había algo que le perturbaba profundamente, esa sonrisa. Cualquiera hubiese pensado que era perfecta, pero no ella, ella noto que esa sonrisa era completamente falsa y se pregunto si habría alguna posibilidad de hacerla sonreír verdaderamente para contemplar la culminación de lo hermosa que era esa joven.

-¿Qué clase de servicios son esos?- dijo el capitán con un poco de molestia, esa sonrisa provocaba eso en el capitán.

-La clase en la que le cumplo cualquier deseo que usted tenga, vengo aquí para otorgarle placer al honorable capitán Kruger.-dijo esta como si fuese un poema a recitar, todo era tan actuado.

El capitán comenzó a acercarse lentamente mientras se desprendía los botones de su saco azul, para el tiempo en el que llego al borde de la cama ya tenia este en las manos quedando solo con su camisa y pantalón blanco y sus botas negras.

Al sentir al capitán tan cerca, la muchacha dejo caer la sabana que tapaba su desnudez y bajo la mirada. Pasaron unos segundos hasta que el capitán hizo un movimiento, pero la muchacha no sintió que este la tocara, si no que sintió otra cosa que la cubría por los hombros. El capitán había puesto su saco sobre ella.

La castaña levanto la mirada sorprendida, encontrándose con una sonrisa reconfortante por parte del capitán. Ella no lo entendía, ¿era acaso que no le resultaba atractiva al joven guerrero?

-Considero un gran pecado observar el cielo sin haber peleado por llegar a el- dijo el capitán con simpleza.- ¿Seria tan amable de revelar ante este simple luchador el nombre de tan agraciada dama?

 **POV Shizuru**

¿Dama? ¿El capitán se había referido a ella como a una dama? Era la primera vez que uno de sus "clientes" la había llamado de tal forma. Sin duda los modales de Japón eran por mucho distantes de los que regían en Alemania. Si todas las prostitutas japonesas eran tratadas de esa manera definitivamente eran muy afortunadas.

Pero realmente la afortunada era yo en esos momentos. A pesar de que mis preferencias siempre han estado con el género femenino, el capitán me resultaba extraordinariamente atractivo. Tal vez seria por su rostro, tan hermoso y delicado que parecía una ninfa esculpida en porcelana. O tal vez seria su cabellera azul cobalto, perfectamente larga y lacia. O tal vez seria su porte heroico y su historia que lo había convertido en una leyenda en Alemania, "el lobo de plata" le llamaban, era el soldado mas letal, honorable y valiente de toda la guerra.

-Shizuru Viola- dije casi en un susurro, su mirada esmeralda estaba penetrando en lo mas profundo de mi alma y temía que este lo descubriera. No podía confiar en ningún hombre, ellos eran traicioneros y descarados, sedientos de oportunidades para demostrar que ellos tenían el poder.

-Noto en su voz que esa no es una mentira, lo cual me sorprende gratamente- dijo el con alegría en su voz- Sin embargo no puedo pasar por alto el hecho de que esta situación le debe estar causando incomodidad. Con su permiso, me ausentare unos minutos para encontrar la solución a este problema- dijo comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta y dejándome en su cama con su saco aun sobre los hombros.

Realmente ya no sabía que esperar de aquel hombre, que no tardo más de cinco minutos en volver a entrar en la habitación. Traía algo en las manos, por lo que parecía eran ropas.

-Señorita Viola, aquí le traigo un vestido que creo que le quedara perfecto, escogí el color lavanda porque fue el que me pareció mas apropiado-dijo este entregándome el vestido para que me lo pusiera.-Mientras que usted se viste, dígame por favor, ¿Qué le gustaría cenar?- pregunto amablemente.

-Pero, ¿por que?- pregunte desconcertada, esto no era a lo que estaba acostumbrada.

-Usted es mi dama de compañía, ¿cierto? Pensé que me vendría bien un poco de compañía durante la cena.- explico con simpleza mientas una sonrisa adornaba su hermoso rostro y sus verdes ojos ardían con ilusión.

-C-Cualquier cosa estaría bien- estaba realmente sorprendida, había pasado mucho tiempo ya desde que había vacilado ante alguien y este capitán lo había logrado en menos de quince minutos de habernos conocido.

No podía expresar con palabras la confusión que en ese momento estaba experimentando, el rostro del capitán parecía el de un niño al momento de pedirle a su madre que le compre un helado. Estaba lleno de inocencia y nobleza, cualidades de las cuales muchos militares se jactan pero que sin embargo muy pocos poseen.

-Entonces, he de pedirle que aguarde un segundo mientras voy en busca de nuestra cena.

 **POV Natsuki**

Luego de abandonar la habitación me dirigí hacia la cocina, en donde hacia apenas unos minutos había podido ver a algunos cocineros trabajando. Entre y les pedí amablemente si me podrían preparan dos platos de sopa. No hay nada mejor que la sopa para sentirse mejor.

En mi camino de regreso, junto a los platos de sopa, me encontré con el mismo hombre que me había escoltado hacia mi habitación. Debía hablar con el inmediatamente.

-Discúlpeme, buen señor, querría por favor hablar sobre mi dama de compañía- dije con un tono serio, necesitaba imponer respeto en esta situación.

-Lamentamos cualquier tipo de inconveniente que le haya causado, nos encargaremos de que reciba el castigo adecuado- dijo con irritación el hombre estirado, me arriesgaría a adivinar que no es la primera vez que ella les causa inconvenientes.

-Todo lo contrario, necesito que yo sea la única persona que tenga contacto con esta muchacha. Quiero que ella este todas las tardes a la hora de mi llegada en mi habitación y que en el tiempo en el que este en batalla, no le brinde sus servicios a ninguna otra persona. ¿Fui claro?- sentencie con mi mas imponente semblante, se que emociones puedo causar en la gente y no me da miedo hacerlo.

-De acuerdo señor, sus deseos serán cumplidos a rajatabla- aquel hombre parecía realmente sorprendido por mi petición, no me imagino porque sonaría tan descabellado que un oficial como yo quisiera tener en mis aposentos a tan hermosa dama.

Luego de eso regrese apresuradamente a mi habitación, debo admitirlo, esa mujer me había cautivado rápidamente. Al entrar la encontré aun en la cama, pero ya tenia puesto el vestido que había traído para ella, ahora me parecía mucho más hermosa. No me malinterpreten, no estoy insinuando que su desnudez no provoco nada en mi, pero sin duda alguna no me gustaba verla en esa circunstancia.

 **POV General**

-Espero que le guste la sopa señorita- dijo el capitán con una suave sonrisa mientras le entregaba a Shizuru un plato y una cuchara.

-¿Esta enfermo capitán Kruger?- pregunto curiosa la dama al ver tan peculiar elección de alimento.

-No, es solo que disfruto mucho tomando sopa. Hace que me sienta cálido y feliz, me recuerda a mi madre.- expreso esta con una enorme sonrisa para luego introducir una gran cucharada en su boca.

Esto extrañamente logro enternecer a la joven prostituta, definitivamente el capitán Kruger no era como ella esperaba. Había escuchado que es el soldado más mortífero que Japón había concebido, se rumoraba que el lobo de plata tenia instintos animales que le ayudaban a salir victorioso en batalla. Jamás se imagino que este implacable guerrero le pareciera más un niño inocente que un asesino consagrado.

-Espero que no te moleste, pero me tome el atrevimiento de pedir tus servicios de dama de compañía únicamente para mí. Eres la primera persona ajena al ejército que conozco aquí y realmente me seria de gran agrado tener tu compañía por las noches. Cenar en soledad no es algo que me cause gran entusiasmo.- se notaba que el capitán estaba nervioso, tenia miedo de como podría reaccionar la señorita Viola.

-¿Por qué yo Capitán? ¿Qué es lo que quiere obtener de mi?- pregunto desconfiada la castaña, ya había sufrido demasiados desengaños en su vida como para confiar así de fácil en un oficial.

-Estaría mintiendo si niego que usted genera una gran atracción en mi- contesto sonrojándose levemente-, pero por ahora, lo único que deseo encontrar en usted es a una amiga. Estar en el extranjero, en soledad, no es tan fácil como muchos pensarían. Pero aun así señorita, si usted esta en desacuerdo con esto, no tengo intención alguna de obligarla a nada que usted no quiera.- concluyo la peli-cobalto.

Para Shizuru le era realmente complicado encontrar una gota de deshonestidad en el capitán, cada una de sus palabras eran tranquilizantes, su voz transparente como el agua, sus ojos estaban impregnados de buenas intenciones y sus gestos eran torpes y temerosos. Era la primera vez que Shizuru se encontraba a un hombre que le inspirara tanta pureza.

-Gracias por esta oportunidad capitán Kruger- respondió serenamente la castaña-. Puedo preguntar ¿Cuál es su nombre?- la calma que recorría a la joven era increíble, era como si un gran peso fuese sustraído de sus hombros.

-Natsuki Kruger- respondió con una sonrisa.

-¿Natsuki? Sin dudas es un nombre hermoso, aunque un poco raro para un hombre.- dijo con una leve risa que cubría con su mano derecha.

-Señorita, lamento informarle que ha habido una confusión. Creí que la habrían informado bien, pero viendo que ese no es el caso, me veo en la obligación de esclarecer el asunto. A pesar de que tenga un aspecto un tanto varonil, yo soy una mujer.- explico con simpleza el capitán.

A Shizuru le tardo un poco el cerebro en procesar la información que Natsuki le acababa de otorgar, el capitán era en realidad una mujer y una muy atractiva si cabe destacar. Ahora entendía porque el capitán le resultaba tan hermoso y tan delicado, efectivamente el capitán era una ninfa.

-Perdone la confusión capitán- dijo esta apenada.

-No hay problema señorita, solo le pido que me llame por mi nombre, deje las formalidades de lado- pidió con una sonrisa encantadora.

-Solo si Natsuki comienza a llamarme Shizuru- dijo con un tono pícaro.

Al descubrir que Natsuki era mujer, las cosas cambiaron drásticamente, Shizuru paso de ver a Natsuki como un posible enemigo a una posible presa. Si bien Shizuru no disfrutaba para nada su actual trabajo, eso no quería decir que no disfrutara de la seducción y de los placeres carnales. De hecho, ella se consideraba a si misma como una maestra; "donde pone el ojo, pone la bala", ella era la representación grafica de ese refrán.

-Como tu digas, Shizuru- contesto ella con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, ese coqueteo lo había sentido bastante real y ella era una chica muy vergonzosa.

Así siguieron su conversación por dos horas, las dos horas más rápidas de sus vidas. Habían encontrado que el hablar con la otra les era realmente natural, como si se conocieran de toda la vida, contaban anécdotas, reían y cada tanto había algún que otro coqueteo.

Shizuru le relato brevemente a Natsuki las circunstancias que la habían llevado a esa situación, como sus padres la habían dejado con su abuela para ellos poder marchar a la guerra y que tiempo después la anciana había fallecido por causas naturales. Sin noticias de sus padres y una necesidad por sobrevivir, se metió en ese mundillo y que gracias a su físico había terminado como una de las prostitutas más solicitadas entre los hombres de la milicia.

Natsuki también le conto su historia, como llego al lugar en el que se encontraba, como se convirtió en lo que seria básicamente un arma mortal. Según las palabras de la peli azul, ella es la descendiente de un clan muy antiguo de samuráis, debido a esto desde pequeña fue entrenada para combatir en cualquier tipo de escenario y contra cualquier tipo de rival. Y a pesar de ser una mujer seria la siguiente líder del clan, ya que luego de su nacimiento su madre perdió la posibilidad de volver a dar a luz. Ella con mucha valentía, había aceptado las responsabilidades de ser la siguiente líder, aun sabiendo que eso la llevaría a un sinfín de batallas y a tener que unirse en matrimonio con una mujer (esto fue un punto a favor, que valga la redundancia).

-Dime Shizuru, ¿tu en donde vives?- pregunto con genuina curiosidad, realmente le gustaría algún día poder visitarla.

En ese momento, Shizuru se tenso, no tenia problema en contarle la mayor parte de su vida, pero habían cosas de las que se avergonzaba demasiado.

-Lo siento- dijo el capitán al darse cuenta de la reacción de la dama-, no es necesario que contestes a todas mis dudas, a veces soy demasiado entrometida.

-No te preocupes Natsuki, no tienes por que disculparte- dijo ella relajándose, realmente la comprensión y la empatía de esa mujer la estaban sorprendiendo de sobremanera-. A decir verdad, no tengo un hogar, mis noches las paso en las habitaciones de mis clientes. Cuando tengo suerte, algunos son lo bastante amables como para dejarme dormir.- termino de explicar la castaña con la vista baja.

No sabía el motivo, pero Shizuru en su interior creía fervientemente que aquella chica merecida una respuesta legítima y verídica a cada una de sus interrogantes sobre su vida.

-Oh, ya veo- Natsuki detuvo por unos minutos su conversación, tenia la mano en su barbilla y el ceño ligeramente fruncido, como si estuviese maquinando la solución a la guerra.- Entonces tu tomas la cama y yo el sofá- declaro finalmente con una sonrisa victoriosa, como si hubiese encontrado la clave para lograr la paz mundial.

-La cama es lo suficientemente grande para que las dos durmamos en ella- dijo Shizuru en tono sugestivo.

-N-No n-no, no querría causar ninguna incomodidad en ti Shizuru, y-yo dormiré en el sofá- respondió Natsuki con un fuerte sonrojo en su rostro, cada vez que Shizuru hacia algún comentario como ese no podía evitar que pensamientos no aptos para menores rondaran en su mente.

En aquel momento, Shizuru comenzó a gatear sobre la cama lenta y seductoramente rumbo a Natsuki, solo se detuvo cuando estuvo a centímetros de rozar sus labios con los del capitán. Ambas podían sentir sus respiraciones chocar y la situación se estaba tornando realmente excitante.

-En estos momentos- empezó a musitar Shizuru con una voz ronca- no hay nada que me reconfortase mas que dormir con Natsuki, ¿o acaso tu no deseas dormir conmigo?- el doble sentido de las palabras de Shizuru exudaban deseo y lujuria.

-Si te dijese todo lo que en realidad deseo, dejaría de ser un caballero- dijo Natsuki en un tono de resignación, mientras se levantaba de la cama y caminaba rumbo al sofá-. Por eso es que yo dormiré en el sofá.- declaro con cierta mezcla de decepción y seguridad.

Nuevamente el capitán había dejado a Shizuru totalmente sorprendida, era la primera vez que alguien mostraba tanto respeto por ella, la primera vez que alguien se negaba a tener relaciones con ella. Y tampoco era que Natsuki no estuviese interesada en ella, como bien había dicho, solo quería seguir siendo un caballero con ella. Y eso provocaba algo en Shizuru que jamás había sentido, tenía la necesidad de tenerla cerca, de sentir que Natsuki en realidad estaba ahí junto a ella y no era un sueño.

-Por favor, solo comparte la cama conmigo, necesito sentir a Natsuki cerca- declaro en un tono de voz bajo, pero que fue perfectamente audible para la peli-azul.

Natsuki solo asintió y camino hacia donde su equipaje se encontraba. De el saco una pijama para Shizuru y otra para ella. Llego hasta la cama y le entrego las prendas a Shizuru, para luego rodear la cama para llegar hasta el otro extremo, en donde de espaldas a la castaña se disponía a cambiarse.

-Lamento que sea lo único que posea en estos momentos para prestarte- dijo en tono tranquilo el capitán, como si el ambiente siempre hubiese sido tan ameno como su tono demostraba, como si los momentos de tensión sexual y densidad emocional jamás hubiesen sucedido-. Mañana mismo pediré que te consigan un guardarropa completo y lo ubiquen junto al mío.

-Siento que Natsuki tenga que tomarse tantas molestias por mi causa.- dijo sinceramente la joven prostituta-, además encuentro totalmente de mi agrado el tener la oportunidad de usar las prendas de Natsuki- y ahí estaba nuevamente el tono pícaro en las palabras, pero en esta ocasión decidió no presionar demasiado.

-No debes sentirlo Shizuru, para mi es muy importante tener alguien a quien cuidar- luego de decir eso guardo silencio por unos segundos y continuo en un susurro-, alguien por quien volver.

Luego de esa pequeña interacción ambas se introdujeron en la cama, Shizuru le daba la espalda al capitán mientras que este había adoptado una postura boca arriba. Se quedaron en silencio por varios minutos, ambas estaban calmadas y sus respiraciones se notaban relajadas, era demasiado obvio que la presencia de la otra estaba equilibrándolas.

-Natsuki- pronuncio en un susurro- ¿podrías abrazarme?- eso parecía mas una suplica que una petición.

El capitán no dijo nada, solo se acerco para poder envolver a aquella joven con sus fuertes brazos.

-Buenas noches, Shizuru.

-Buenas noches, Nat-su-ki.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

 **POV Natsuki**

Me era realmente difícil imaginar todo lo que una joven de 17 años debe sufrir en los tiempos de guerra cuando carece de un soporte económico. Debía ser realmente aterrador para alguien como Shizuru el tener que enfrentar el hecho de que estaba completamente sola, que no había nadie que la apoyase ni una familia que la cuidara.

Pero lo que en realidad me causaba terror era el pensar cuantas personas habían abusado de su necesidad, cuantas habrían tomado provecho de ella. Me era inconcebible la idea de que ella por motivos del destino tuviese que pasar por tan desagradables circunstancias.

Aunque he de decir que bastante de esto es solo mi conciencia que se revuelca de celos al pensar que alguien ha tenido el privilegio de tocar su hermoso cuerpo. Porque a decir verdad, Shizuru era una mujer fuerte, inteligente y astuta; que sabia como manipular cada situación para su beneficio. Eso es algo de lo que he aprendido estos dos días que he pasado junto a ella. Sabia que ella no necesita a nadie que la cuide, sabia que ella se puede valer por si misma.

En todo caso, aquí la que la necesita soy yo.

Yo, el lobo de plata. El asesino de Kyoto. La descendiente y futura líder del clan Kruger. Uno pensaría que ya con 23 años no dependería de nadie, que no necesitaría a nadie más que a mi misma. Pero bueno, que se le iba a hacer, ¿no?

 **POV General**

Era la mañana del 3 de Octubre de 1944, el tercer día desde la llegada del capitán Kruger a la península de Balcanes. Al siguiente día se cumpliría un mes desde que la unión soviética había dado inicio a su campaña de ofensiva, razón por la cual muchos soldados, entre ellos Natsuki, habían sido convocados a ese lugar. El eje tenía la necesidad imperativa de continuar con su control sobre esas tierras, sobretodo luego de la creciente desventaja que a la que estaba haciendo frente en la campaña de Birmania.

Para Natsuki, este era un compromiso de cinco meses, en los cuales ella entraría junto con guerreros alemanes, búlgaros, croatas y serbios para intentar ganar ventaja en el campo de batalla. Era un tipo de grupo elite, comandado por Natsuki, usado para atacar puntos estratégicos y misiones de un nivel de dificultad superior. Ella era la única representante japonesa, ya que varias personas del alto mando japonés consideraron que mandar a su mejor soldado era suficiente.

Ese día seria la primera misión del pelotón Kruger, una misión de tres días en donde debían desbaratar un centro de comunicaciones rumano. Partirían al atardecer, lo que significaba que aun restaban varias horas para que el capitán tuviese que partir.

Como ya era costumbre, antes de que Shizuru despertara, el capitán iba a la cocina a por el desayuno para ambas. Al volver a su habitación se encontró con una Shizuru despierta pero aun con su camisón puesto, una hermosa sonrisa se formo en su rostro al ver que Natsuki, aun en pijamas, entraba con el desayuno.

-Buenos días señorita, ¿Cómo ha dormido?- pregunto Natsuki mientras depositaba la bandeja en la cama y un pequeño beso en la frente de Shizuru.

-Excelente, ¿Cómo mas podría haberlo hecho si mi Natsuki estuvo abrazándome toda la noche?-contesto alegre pasa luego dar el primer sorbo al te que la peli-azul le había traído-. La verdad es que no se como lograre dormir los siguientes días sin ti.

-Yo tampoco lo se, pero lo que si se es que estaré pensando en ti desde que ponga un pie fuera de esta mansión hasta que vuelva- dijo con frescura, Shizuru no entendía como hablaba de la guerra como si fuese un paseo por el parque.

-Prométeme que regresaras Natsuki- suplico la castaña con miedo en los ojos.

-Volveré por ti Shizuru.

Luego de desayunar, Natsuki tuvo que ir a una reunión para ultimar los detalles de la misión. La presencia del capitán Kruger era muy importante, ya que además de ser una gran guerrera, era considerada una hábil estratega.

Al entrar en la sala en la que se efectuaría la reunión, Natsuki se llevo una no muy grata sorpresa, eso que se encontró seria un gran fastidio para ella.

-Ara, ara, un gusto volver a verla Natsuki-sama-dijo aquel hombre con un tono de falsedad notoria.

-Kanzaki, ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?-pregunto secamente.

-He venido a otorgar mi ayuda, Japón debe tener un representante digno en Balcanes- escupió con sorna.

-Lo se, por eso me enviaron a mi. Me gustaría preguntar cuantos traseros lamiste para conseguir el pase hasta aquí, pero tengo temas más importantes que tratar.- con eso, Natsuki puso fin a la interacción con aquel hombre.

La reunión fue bastante fructífera, con algunos traspiés debido a la ignorancia e inexperiencia del japonés recién llegado, pero gracias al capitán se pudo limar las últimas asperezas del plan. Una vez finalizada la junta, el capitán se excuso con los oficiales para poder retirarse, realmente le apetecía mucho pasar sus ultimas horas con Shizuru antes de partir.

-¿Cómo estuvo la reunión Nat-su-ki?- pregunto Shizuru mientras abrazaba al capitán por la espalda.

-La reunión bien, pero desafortunadamente ha llegado a la mansión un estúpido con delirios de emperador del mundo- respondió con cierto fastidio, pero al mismo tiempo el abrazo de Shizuru amenazaban con hacer que su corazón saltara de su pecho.

-¿Quien es esta persona que le causa tanto fastidio a mi Natsuki?- cuestiono mientras soltaba su agarre y se dirigía, seguida por Natsuki, a un sillón de dos piezas que había en la habitación del capitán.

-Kanzaki Reito, es el heredero del clan Kanzaki y un completo idiota- al ver que Shizuru no entendía mucho acerca del tema decidió explicarle todo-. El clan Kanzaki es un clan muy importante en Japón, casi tanto como el Kruger. Siempre ha existido cierta rivalidad entre ambos clanes, aunque el Kruger se base más en las tradiciones y el combate y el Kanzaki en los movimientos político-económicos. Reito, al ser el próximo líder, cree que será el rey del mundo y tiene cierta necesidad de fastidiarme la vida. Por eso es que esta aquí, el sujeto es muy escurridizo y astuto en los ámbitos políticos y se que la guerra le importa un bledo y lo único que busca es que alguien me dispare- termino de explicar mientras miraba a aquella hermosa muchacha.

Ciertamente en esos dos días, aquellas mujeres habían establecido una conexión muy fuerte. Pasaban el mayor tiempo posible juntas y aunque el capitán era un tanto tímido a la hora del romance, gracias a Shizuru siempre se generaba alguna situación de contacto o de coqueteo. Aquella joven amaba hacer sonrojar al oficial Kruger.

-Te ruego Shizuru, que te cuides de el en el tiempo que pasare lejos de aquí. Ese hombre es una víbora ponzoñosa que no dudara ni dos segundos en herirte- pidió con preocupación impregnada en los ojos.

-No te preocupes Nat-su-ki. Me llena de felicidad el saber que te interesas por mi bienestar- respondió mientras abrazaba con fervor a la peli-azul.

Natsuki respondió con gusto aquella muestra de afecto. Pronto debería marchar hacia su misión y la verdad es que esperaba que esos tres días ya hubiesen pasado para volver a estar al lado de aquella chica que ocupaba sus pensamientos.

Luego de aquel momento, decidieron ir a almorzar a los jardines de la mansión, querían disfrutar de esa última comida antes de separarse. Y realmente lo estaban haciendo, hasta que una inoportuna e indeseada interrupción ocurrió.

-Ara ara, pero si es Natsuki-sama y su dama de compañía- ambas voltearon al escuchar la voz de Kanzaki-. Ya había escuchado que el capitán compartía su tiempo con alguien, es como dice el proverbio "En tiempos de guerra, cualquier agujero es trinchera". Aunque debo admitir que su trinchera no es cualquiera. Deberías de ser mas generoso y dejar que otros gocemos de sus servicios- termino su asqueroso discurso con una sonrisa de superioridad evidente y con una mirada lasciva hacia la castaña.

Aunque Shizuru no se inmuto ante el comentario de aquel hombre, Natsuki estaba que hervía de la furia. Nadie le faltaría el respeto a Shizuru y saldría airoso. Por ello fue que se levanto de su lugar y se paro frente aquel tipejo demostrando sus intimidantes miradas gélidas.

-Quiero que escuches bien Kanzaki y que te quede bien claro lo que te diré. Ahora, estamos en plena guerra, yo soy uno de los mas valiosos guerreros que posee tanto Japón como Alemania y tu eres simplemente un don nadie a quien dejan entrar en reuniones para que yo no lo tome como una ofensa hacia nuestra nación. Así que ten por seguro que si vuelves a hablar así de mi dama, no dudare dos segundos en incrustar una bala entre tus ojos- sentencio con una voz tan fría como el hielo.

Por reflejo de supervivencia, el hombre retrocedió algunos pasos. Nadie mentía cuando decían lo aterrador que era el lobo de plata, nadie mentía cuando hablaban de aquella mirada asesina que portaba.

-Largo.

Tan pronto como el capitán pronuncio aquella orden, Reito pego media vuelta y se marcho con el rabo entre las piernas.

-¿Ese es mi titulo? ¿Tu dama?- pregunto Shizuru con cierta picardía.

-Fue involuntario- confeso mientras su rostro tomaba un color bastante parecido al de un tomate y volvía a ubicarse en su lugar.

-Gracias Nat-su-ki. Hacia mucho tiempo que nadie se tomaba la molesta de defenderme- pronuncio la castaña al mismo tiempo que se paraba de su lugar y avanzaba hacia Natsuki para posteriormente tomar lugar sobre su regazo y abrazarla por los hombros.

-Me gustaría poder defenderte por siempre- dijo esta alternando su mirada entre los ojos y los labios de Shizuru.

-A mi me gustaría que lo hicieras.

Lenta y tortuosamente, Shizuru fue cerrando la distancia entre ellas hasta que esta misma ya no existiera. Aquel fue un beso tan puro e intenso, que tentaba con romper con la cordura de aquellas mujeres. Mientras que Shizuru atraía más a Natsuki por el cuello, el capitán se ocupaba de abrazar fuertemente la cintura de la castaña para que poco a poco el espacio entre sus cuerpos fuese nulo.

Casi se podría decir que desprendían algún tipo de aura, un aura en la cual había una mezcla de sentimientos; lujuria, tentación, intensidad, deseo, posesividad y cariño eran tan solo una ínfima parte de los sentimientos fundidos que se podían percibir en aquella interacción.

Bruscamente se separaron para poder mirarse a los ojos y llenar sus pulmones del oxigeno faltante. Cada una podía ver el alma de la otra a través de sus ojos, podían ver la necesidad de seguir con aquello y no dudaron en iniciar un segundo beso. Sin embargo este beso era más brusco, estaba cargado de deseo y se intensifico en cuanto Natsuki pasó su lengua por el labio inferior de la castaña pidiendo permiso para entrar. Sin hacerla esperar, Shizuru le dio paso a la lengua de Natsuki, dando inicio a una feroz batalla por el dominio de la situación. Toda la tensión sexual que había entre ellas se estaba decantando en ese beso, estaban desesperadas por sentirse.

De a poco Natsuki comenzó a bajar la intensidad del beso, no quería enviar ninguna señal equivocada, pero tampoco quería llevar las cosas tan aprisa.

-Estuve deseando probar tus labios desde el momento en que te vi- dijo apenas se separaron, mientras acariciaba la mejilla de la castaña con su mano derecha.

-Quien diría que el legendario capitán Kruger se querría involucrar con una prostituta- comento con gracia.

-Quien diría que la mujer más hermosa del planeta estuviese interesada en un simple soldado- respondió con astucia.

-Para mi no eres solo simple soldado Nat-su-ki- dijo mientras dejaba un casto beso en los labios del capitán.

-Para mí eres mucho más que una prostituta- contesto volviendo a iniciar una ronda de besos que se intercalaban entre los diferentes niveles de intensidad.

 **POV Shizuru**

Verla partir por primera vez fue un gran golpe de realidad en mí, saber que existía la posibilidad de no volverla a ver me estaba matando por dentro. Pero sabia que esta era su vida, yo aceptaba verla partir para poder aceptarla cuando regresase.

La primera noche en soledad fue realmente eso, una noche en soledad luego de dos días de saber que ya no estaba sola. Podía sentirla, en aquel tiempo que compartimos comencé a sentirla dentro de mí, sabia que ella estaba bien, sabia que era un arma mortal.

Cuando aquel hombre interrumpió en nuestro almuerzo, por primera vez pude ver a lo que todos se referían cuando hablaban del capitán como una asesina despiadada. Su mirada estaba llena de frialdad, su presencia era amenazante, sus pasos eran calculados y su porte era tan imponente como el de un lobo en plena caza. En ese momento fue en el que note por primera vez que no tendría que tener miedo por su bienestar en el campo de batalla, ella podría con cualquier obstáculo que se le opusiera.

Claro que eso no evitaba que sintiera pánico ante el pensamiento de no volver a verla. Ese oficial había calado muy dentro de mi, en solo dos días ya se había convertido en alguien indispensable en mi vida, no lo puedo negar. Me había enamorado de una asesina, de una hermosa asesina.

Apenas desperté aquella primera mañana sin su presencia, me sentí realmente vacía. No podía quitarla de mi mente, así que decidí salir a despejar mi mente a los jardines de la mansión. Me senté en el lugar en donde compartimos nuestro primer beso, el solo recuerdo de sus labios traía una sonrisa a mi rostro.

Realmente no quería que mi felicidad dependiese de una persona, pero en ese momento ya no había marcha atrás, esa mujer me pertenecería, seria mía.

-Buenos días señorita- aquella voz que interrumpió mis pensamientos me generaba un increíble desagrado.

-Kanzaki-sama, que gusto volver a verlo- dije con mi característico tono de neutralidad mientras una perfecta y falsa sonrisa adornaba mi rostro.

-El placer es mío Shizuru- agh, odiaba que aquel hombre pronunciara mi nombre-. Es el segundo día que pasas sin Kruger, supongo que debes sentirte solitaria.

Sabía lo que estaba intentando hacer, poseer la mujer de su rival seria un trofeo digno de cualquier contendiente. Claro que jamás dejaría pasar la oportunidad de dañar moralmente a aquel sujeto.

-En efecto Kanzaki-sama, la compañía del capitán me es realmente placentera.- respondí en un tono inocente que haría que cualquier hombre sintiera deseos de revolcarse conmigo.

-Si gustas, puedo llenar aquel vacío. Te prometo que mi compañía te resultara infinitamente mas placentera- respondió el en un intento por sonar seductor, era realmente patético.

-No creo que eso sea prudente señor, luego de gozar de la compañía del capitán cualquier persona se me hace poca cosa- pronuncie con tanta sorna como pude.

-Creo que el que debe de exigir aquí soy yo, ya que tú solo eres una prostituta- en su voz se notaba el cambio, ahora quería parecer amenazador e imponente.

-Es una verdadera lastima que creas que tienes algún tipo de poder sobre mi, ya que por si no lo has notado, en este lugar quien manda es el capitán Kruger. Aunque tengas razón y yo solo sea una prostituta, soy la prostituta de Natsuki- nunca el titulo de prostituta me había sabido tan delicioso de pronunciar-. Además, no creo que lo que tengas entre tus piernas sea suficiente para igualar los orgasmos que me dio el capitán en cada uno de nuestros encuentros, jamás lograrías satisfacerme.

Sabía que estaba jugando con fuego, pero era tan divertido ver la furia en los ojos de aquel hombre. Si bien es cierto que aquello jamás había ocurrido, ese tipejo quería causarle daño a Natsuki a través de mí. Jamás perdonaría a quien intente lastimar a mi Natsuki.

-Te crees muy importante, pero solo eres una puta con suerte. En cuanto Kruger termine su tiempo aquí, no dudara en dejarte como la cualquiera que en realidad eres. ¿Crees que en realidad siente algo por ti? Ella jamás llevaría consigo a tan deshonrosa mujerzuela a Japón-escupió con desprecio el japonés.

Por dos segundos sopese aquello, pero inmediatamente me recompuse, no podía dejar que ese intento de humano me venciera.

-Como tu quieras verlo, pero por el momento en esta mansión a la única mujerzuela que veo es a ti. Realmente será divertido ver como el capitán hace que mojes tus pantalones luego de que le cuente de este pequeño encuentro.

Vi el miedo recorrer su rostro ante mi amenaza, eso me dejo satisfecha. Con una sonrisa de superioridad me aleje de el rumbo al cuarto de Natsuki, estaba segura de que mis palabras bastaron para que ese energúmeno dejara de fastidiarme por un largo tiempo.


	3. Chapter 3

Pido disculpas por mi demora, sin más dilación, aquí está el capítulo.

 **Capítulo 3**

 **POV General**

Ya estaba casi en la mansión, luego de una misión exitosa y de encontrarse con un gran equipo de asalto que le fue asignado el cual no pudo evitar empezar a considerar el llevárselos a Japón junto ella. Natsuki no pudo dejar de pensar en Shizuru durante toda la misión, no podía evitar que su hermosa imagen ocupase su mente.

Nada más aparco el auto que la transporto desde la base hasta la mansión, logro divisar a través de la ventanilla a una preciosa joven que la esperaba en la entrada del recinto. Bajo del vehículo a toda velocidad y corrió hacia el encuentro que tanto esperaba. La joven castaña la recibió con los brazos abiertos y con un abrazo bastante efusivo.

De pronto, ambas empezaron a sentir que sus corazones latían a un ritmo exorbitante y decidieron separarse un poco para poder mirarse a los ojos. En ambas pupilas se distinguía un fuego descontrolado que si pudiese habría quemado toda la península de Balcanes.

-Shizuru- susurro el capitán, mientras que con su mano acariciaba la mejilla izquierda de la prostituta.- Veo que vuelves honrarme con tu presencia- dijo mientras se separaba y realizaba una elegante venia.

-Perdería la cordura antes de negarle tal honor a mi galante capitán-afirmo con una aterradora convicción, aterradora para cualquier ser normal, porque la llama en los ojos de Natsuki ardió con más vigor aun.

-Pues la mía desaparece cada vez que mis ojos se posan en ti- contraataco la guerrera antes de ofrecerle el brazo para adentrarse en la mansión.

Ambas caminaban con un porte absurdamente imponente, era tan surrealista al punto de parecer deidades caminando entre simples mortales. Las miradas que se dedicaban eran tan arrebatadoras como las llamas de infierno, era como si la vida de una dependiese de la mera existencia de la otra.

-¿Qué tal si mi Natsuki se pone cómoda mientras yo voy hasta la cocina a por un poco de sopa?-propuso Shizuru en cuanto llegaron a la puerta de su habitación.

-Recuérdame darle las gracias a las sacerdotisas del sol y la luna por haberte encontrado, mi hermosa amatista- contesto la peli cobalto con una sonrisa soñadora.

-Tomare eso como un si- contesto mientras rodeo sus brazos alrededor del cuello del capitán y acercaba sus rostros para rozar sus labios con una clara intención de despertar los instintos más primitivos de esta.

Shizuru se separó lentamente para encontrarse con los ojos de Natsuki fundidos en lo que parecía ser pura lujuria. El capitán dio media vuelta para tomar el pomo de la puerta, pero justo antes de girarlo algo la detuvo, era la voz de Shizuru.

-Nada me complacería más que ser _tu_ amatista, Nat-su-ki- susurro con claras dobles intenciones.

Luego de tragar hondo, Natsuki se adentró en su habitación, mientras que Shizuru estaba aún allí parada saboreando sus palabras.

-¿Qué haces aquí Reito?- esas palabras provenientes de la habitación logaron que Shizuru se paralizara por algún motivo y se quedase escuchando cautelosamente tras la puerta.

 **POV Natsuki**

Luego de la hermosa bienvenida que me había dado Shizuru, no esperaba que mi humor pudiese cambiar. Pero claramente estaba equivocada, pues al entrar en mi habitación me encontré con una desagradable sorpresa.

-¿Qué haces aquí Reito?- escupí con sorna.

-Natsuki-sama, estaba esperando su arribo- contesto con esa desagradable sonrisa falsa.

-Te lo preguntare de nuevo, ¿Qué demonios haces aquí Kanzaki?- este hombre realmente me sacaba de mis casillas.

-Veras Natsuki-sama, he traído un regalo y una ofrenda de paz- dijo señalado hacia mi cama en la que había una hermosa joven en la que no había reparado, logre identificarla sin ninguna dificultad.

-¿Araña? ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunte sumamente confundida.

-Ya sabes cachorra, el deber familiar llama- dijo la pelirroja con notable sarcasmo.

-Nao, mi pequeña hermanita, es tu regalo- el castaño me sonrió con suficiencia y al ver mi mueca de confusión, prosiguió.- Veras, luego de nuestro desafortunado último encuentro, reconsidere nuestras posiciones y realmente no tenemos por qué tratarnos como enemigos. Estoy aquí para ofrecerte la mano de Kanzaki Nao en matrimonio. Solo con una condición.

Podía ver la victoria en su rostro, y realmente intente aguantar la risa, pero simplemente no lo pude evitar. Este intento de hombre realmente era patético, solo por curiosidad proseguí con la conversación.

-Y cuál sería esa condición de la que hablas- pregunte secándome una que otra lágrima que se me había escapado por haberme reído tanto. Note que su rostro se endureció al presenciar mi reacción, sin embargo el contesto a mi duda.

-Que me entregues a cambio a esa mujerzuela que tienes por amante-contesto mientras que una sonrisa lasciva se asomaba en su rostro.

En ese momento sentí como todo mi cuero se tensaba, de un momento a otro era como estar en el campo de batalla. Mis instintos animales se apoderaron de mí y con un movimiento rápido desenvaine mi espada y coloque la punta de esta en el cuello de Reito.

-La próxima vez que le faltes al respeto a mi dama, te desgarrare la garganta- el hizo un intento por contestarme, pero yo acerque aún más mi espada al punto de punzar su cuello.- Ahora lárgate de mí vista antes de que cambie de opinión y decida mostrarte tus intestinos luego de despedazar tu escuálido abdomen.- sentencie con un tono amenazante.

El sujeto salió hecho una furia de mi habitación sin mirar atrás, sabía que lo había aterrorizado.

-¿Tanto odias a tu familia para aceptar contraer matrimonio conmigo araña?- pregunte una vez que la puerta volvió a cerrarse.

-Sabes que si pudiese ya los habría matado a todos hace mucho tiempo, aún estoy esperando el momento adecuado- respondió con una sonrisa de superioridad.

-Yo no tendría ningún problema en ayudarte con tu hermano, sería un placer- conteste con complicidad.

-Así que te enamoraste de una prostituta, tu siempre tan normalita cachorra.

-¿Desde cuándo mi vida amorosa es de tu interés?- rebatí evadiendo la pregunta.

-Estoy más interesada en conocerla, debe ser una mujer impresionante para haber llamado tu atención, me pregunto que dirá tu honorable padre acerca de ella- habían veces que no sabía de qué lado estaba esa araña rastrera.

-Lo tendrá que aceptar, por las buenas o por las malas.

-¿Por las malas? ¿Estarías dispuesta a matar a tu propio padre?- pregunto con genuina sorpresa.

-A quien sea necesario- sentencie en un tono un poco sádico.

-Y que sucede si ella no quiere ir contigo a Japón-pregunto preocupada.

-Me quedare y aceptare lo que ella quiera ofrecerme- no tenia ninguna duda respecto a eso.

-Wow Kruger, realmente la amas- dijo mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta.- Recuerda que cuentas conmigo para lo que necesites cachorra.

-Lo mismo para ti araña.

 **POV General**

Nao salió de la habitación con un caminar lento y sensual, esa era su naturaleza. Antes de alejarse demasiado, se detuvo y giro hacia donde estaba Shizuru observándola, analizándola.

-Eres una chica con suerte- dijo con calma la pelirroja.

-Y hare lo necesario para que así siga siendo- contesto la de rojizo mirar con un dejo de amenaza.

-Veo que son tal para cual- se giró para seguir su camino mientras una sonrisa de satisfacción adornaba su rostro, sabia su amiga estaba en buenas manos.

Shizuru dio meda vuelta y se dirigió hacia la cocina a por la sopa de su capitán. Estaba intentando digerir todo lo que había escuchado, Natsuki había declinado una propuesta de matrimonio de una de las descendientes de uno de los clanes más importantes de Japón. Esa tal Nao había afirmado que su Natsuki la amaba, pero la guerrera no había contestado nada.

Al regresar se encontró con Natsuki sentada en uno de los sillones metida en sus pensamientos, dejo la sopa en la mesa ratona contigua y se sentó a su lado.

-Sabes que podrías haber entrado en cualquier momento, no era necesario que escucharas a través de la puerta- espeto Natsuki sin inmutarse.

-Lo siento, no pretendía inmiscuirme, solo me asuste al escuchar que él estaba aquí esperándote- Shizuru bajo la mirada apenada.

El capitán suavizo su rostro y con su mano levanto la quijada de Shizuru para luego proporcionarle un suave beso en los labios.

-No tienes por qué disculparte, yo habría hecho lo mismo probablemente- dijo mientras sonreía con ternura.- Tenemos que hablar- sentenció con un gesto serio.- No se cómo pedirte esto.

-Llévame contigo a Japón Natsuki- la castaña la corto antes de que siguiera.- Seré lo que tú quieras que sea.

Natsuki la miro intensamente, sus miradas se fusionaron y de nuevo esa presencia arrebatadora se hizo presente. Ni cien ejércitos podrían lograr igualar la fuerza que tenía su conexión, era como si fuesen una sola persona en dos cuerpos.

Y se besaron, se besaron con la misma fiereza con la que las llamas del infierno ardían dentro de ellas. Con cada beso se condenaban más y más a un destino en el que estarían atadas para toda la vida. Cuando sus labios se encontraban no había rangos, clases sociales, familias, circunstancias u oficios que las separaran. Eran solo ellas, dos enamoradas que arrasarían a la humanidad antes de estar separadas. Ya no había vuelta atrás, sus almas se habían fusionado para jamás volver a ser una sola. Una no sería un todo sin la otra.

-Entonces, ¿aceptarías casarte conmigo?- suspiro Natsuki.


End file.
